AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Chico Bestia no aguanta más callar sus sentimientos asi que escribe una carta a su amada Raven donde los expresa. un lindo song fic que espero que les guste.
1. Una carta

HOLA A TODOS LES VENGO CON UN NUEVO SONG FIC, ESTE ES SIMPLEMETE UNA CARTA DE CHICO BESTIA PARA RAVEN. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

DISCLAIRMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE TEEN TITANS NO ME PERTENECEN Y ESTO LO HAGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. AHORA ¡A LEER!

**AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER**

_**Si ayer tuviste un día gris:**_

_**Tranquila yo hare canciones para ver**_

_**Si así consigo hacerte sonreír…**_

_**Mí querida Raven:**_

Se que es extraño que te escriba una carta y seguro que estas pensando algo como ¿Chico Bestia sabe escribir? Pues si, lo se, y como ya no aguantaba callarme todos mis sentimientos decidí que esta era la única forma para expresarme. Lo primero que tienes que saber es que siempre puedes contar conmigo, cuando estés triste yo siempre estaré ahí para tratar de hacerte sonreír aunque sea con alguno de mis "malos" chistes como tu dices; pero lo intentare solo por ver en tu cara esa expresión que tanto hacer que muestres.

_**Si lo que quieres es huir,**_

_**Camina, yo hare canciones para ver**_

_**Si así consigo fuerzas pa´vivir…**_

Si quieres irte y no volver nunca, puedes irte yo no lo evitare solo que tendrás que saber que seguiré haciendo mis chistes solo para no hundirme por la falta que me harás, es extraño lo se ¿yo extrañándote? Lo haría y mucho mas de lo que te imaginas.

_**Creo ver la lluvia caer, **_

_**En mi ventana te veo, pero no esta lloviendo,**_

_**No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, **_

_**Hoy te hecho de menos…yo solo quiero hacerte saber,**_

_**Amiga, estés donde estés, **_

_**Que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré**_

Ahora estoy aquí en mi habitación y mientras veo la lluvia caer creo verte reflejada en la ventana pero se que solo es mi imaginación porque tu te fuiste buscando tu lugar creyendo que no lo encontrarías aquí. No sabes lo mucho que te hecho de menos, quiero que entiendas algo: donde quiera que estés yo siempre estaré contigo dándote aire cuando lo necesites.

_**Y si te sientes sola, háblame,**_

_**Que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver…**_

Y si te sientes sola, simplemente habla porque yo te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver. No olvides eso nunca Raven.

_**De tantas cosas que perdí, **_

_**Diría, que solo guardo lo que fue**_

_**Mágico tiempo que nació en Abril…**_

Yo perdí un montón de cosas en mi vida pero de todos esos momentos sean tristes o felices recuerdo uno, el mas importante de todos fue ese mágico momento que nació en Abril ¿lo recuerdas? Fue cuando nos conocimos, te estarás volviendo a preguntar ¿Por qué ese momento es el más importante? Simple, no es solo porque ese fue el día que me uní a los jóvenes titanes sino que fue porque ese fue el día en que te conocí por primera vez. se que no nos llevamos muy bien desde el principio, yo siempre te enfadaba pero igual significas mucho en mi vida.

_**Miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan**_

_**Y se hacen parte de piel,**_

_**Ahora siempre llueve, porque estoy sin ti…**_

Tienes que ver como me miran los otros, creen que no me doy cuenta de sus miradas tristes, esas miradas con pena que solo dicen "ella no volverá Chico Bestia" ¿QUÉ SABEN ELLOS DE SI VOLVERAS O NO? No importa como me miren ya me estoy acostumbrando, se hacen parte de cada día; no sabes como me siento Raven, ahora para mi siempre llueve, aunque no caiga una sola gota, llueve en mi corazón por el simple motivo de que estoy sin ti.

_**No tengo más motivos para darte**_

_**Que esta fría soledad,**_

_**Que necesito darte Tantas cosas mas…**_

Se que solo soy un niño para vos pero mis sentimientos son claros, se que no te puedo dar mas que mi ser y esta soledad que me esta consumiendo pero me gustaría darte tantas cosas mas, te mereces lo mejor. Tu, mas que nadie, merece ser feliz, por eso no hice nada para que te quedaras, porque se que necesitabas irte…pero solo recuerda una cosa Raven…

_**Creo ver la lluvia caer,**_

_**En mi ventana te veo, pero no esta lloviendo,**_

_**No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,**_

_**Hoy te hecho de menos...Yo solo quiero hacerte saber,**_

_**Amiga, estés donde estés,**_

_**que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,**_

_**y si te sientes sola,**_

_**Háblame, que te estaré**_

_**Aunque no te pueda ver…**_

Yo siempre estaré allí para ti, estés sola, acompañada, triste o feliz. Nunca me separare de ti porque nunca te olvidare, estarás siempre en mi corazón. Y o siempre te escuchare y esperare. Y ese día que vuelvas correré a ti y te abrasare con todas mis fuerzas, feliz por tu regreso y ese mismo día te diré lo que no e podido decirte con palabras. La pura verdad. El sentimiento que me llevo a escribir esto. Tres simples palabras. TE AMO RAVEN. Con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma. Aunque no lo creas, aunque no sientas lo mismo, ese sentimiento jamás desaparecerá. Con esto me despido, quizás nunca leas esto pero será un recordatorio para nunca olvidar lo que siento por ti. Siempre estaré allí para ti, aunque ahora no estés a mi lado. Aunque no te pueda ver.

_**Con amor, Garfield Logan**_

**¿Fin?…**

ESO ES TODO. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ESTOY PENSANDO EN UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, CON LA RESPUESTA DE RAVEN PERO ESO USTEDES LO DECIDEN, SOLO TIENEN QUE DEJARME UN REVIEWS DICIENDOME SI QUIEREN QUE HAGA OTRO CAP O NO.

Y PARA LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC "BROMAS Y SUS CONSECUENCIAS" TENDRAN QUE ESPERARME PORQUE ESTOY EN EPOCA DE EXAMENES FINALES Y NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR Y LA INSPIRACION AUN NO LLEGA. ESCRIBI ESTE SONG FIC SOLO PORQUE ERA ALGO QUE TENIA EN MI MENTE HACE TIEMPO.

GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO Y PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS QUE ES LO UNICO QUE ME HACE SABER SI LES GUSTO O NO.

SAYONARA Y BESOS


	2. Una respuesta

**AMOR DE ENGAÑO**

**GARFIELD LOGAN:**

Sé que te parecerá extraño que te escriba una carta pero fue lo único que pude hacer ya que mis poderes no me permitirían decirte esto en persona. Leí tu carta, ahora te estarás preguntando ¿Cómo lo hice su tú la guardaste en tu armario y yo estoy muy lejos? Bueno solo tuve que leer tu mente. Aunque no lo creas nunca me eh separado de ustedes, estoy aquí solo que no me pueden ver hasta que yo quiera. Debo decirte que nunca espere que sintieras eso por mí, yo soy tan…rara. Pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho porque o si no nunca hubiera podido tener la valentía para escribirte esto.

_Estamos tan cerca_

_Y estamos tan lejos_

_Compartimos todo_

_Y a la vez tampoco_

Es como lo lees, sigo aquí, te sorprenderías lo cerca que estamos y a la vez tan lejos. Tenemos mucho en común ¿sabes? Compartimos un montón de cosas pero al mismo tiempo somos tan opuestos que me sorprende el hecho de que podamos llevarnos bien.

_Y no es que me importe, _

_Sentirte a mi lado._

_Pero es tan difícil_

_Esto que ahora siento_

Sé que crees que odio estar contigo pero la verdad es que no me importa estar contigo pero es tan difícil con los sentimientos que me invaden al tenerte tan cerca que lo único que logro hacer es apartarte de mi lado para que no lo notes, perdóname por eso.

_Amor de engaño, miento te odio,_

_Miento, te extraño_

_Amor prohibido, busco perderte_

_Y más te amo_

_Amor no ves, me estas matando_

_Mi corazón está sangrando._

Te mentí, te mentí una y otra vez, no te odio la verdad es que te amo y te extraño tanto…no tienes ni una sola idea de cuánto pero necesitaba irme, alejarme de este sentimiento pero me di cuenta que mientras más lejos estoy de ti más grande se hace esto. Me estas matando Chico Bestia, matando de amor, lo único que haces deprimiéndote es hacer que mi corazón sangre. Me duele tanto verte así. Pero aun no puedo volver.

_Estamos tan solos, tan apasionados_

_Nos deseamos tanto y hay tanto rechazo_

_Y no es que no sienta tu piel en mis manos_

_Ganas de gritarte como yo te amo_

Estoy junto a ti en este momento, duermes como un ángel y es bastante extraño porque cuando despiertas estas muy lejos de serlo. Deseo tanto que abras tus ojos y me veas, siento tu piel con mis manos al tocar tu rostro y pones una sonrisa tan bella…como me gustaría gritarte lo mucho que te amo pero aun no es tiempo.

_Amor de engaño, miento te odio,_

_Miento, te extraño_

_Amor prohibido, busco perderte_

_Y más te amo_

_Amor no ves, me estas matando_

_Mi corazón está sangrando._

Espérame Chico Bestia, te prometo que volveré y podremos estar juntos, me fui para buscar una forma de que mis poderes no obstruyan nada entre nosotros. Cuando vuelva hare algo que nunca imagine que haría correré a ti, te abrazare y te diré te amo. Pero por favor no estés más triste, porque lo único que logras con eso es matarme por dentro. No te olvides nunca de mí que tú siempre estarás en mi corazón.

_Pero amor no ves me estas matando_

_Mi corazón está sangrando._

Volveré cuando menos te lo esperes y espero que tú me estés esperando porque cuando vuelva será para poder estar juntos. Sigue viviendo y no cambies que te quiero tal como eres. Mi corazón siempre te querrá de eso puedes estar seguro.

_Miento, te extraño…_

Te extrañare pero ten por seguro que volveré. Y en ese momento no me iré nunca más, podremos estar juntos, sin importar lo que los otros opinen, lo único que importara será nosotros dos. Bueno me tengo que ir porque dentro de un rato despertaras…pero recuerda mis palabras. Adiós Garfield.

**RACHEL ROTH**

------------------------------------------------- -----------------O---------------------------------------------------------

Chico Bestia leyó y releyó la carta una y otra vez, derramando lágrimas de alegría, esperanza. Se llevo el sobre al pecho y dijo en vos alta como si sintiera que ella escucharía:

-te esperare todo el tiempo del mundo Raven, yo también te amo y nunca me olvidare de ti. Te seguiré esperando toda la vida si es posible-

Y así se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro sin ver como una sombra atrás de él lo acobijaba y se marchaba sonriendo con la promesa de volver y segura que su amado lo esperaría.

-volveré muy pronto Garfield y ahí estaremos juntos por siempre-

FIN…


End file.
